


Coco Fanfic Posters

by hobbyartist01



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbyartist01/pseuds/hobbyartist01
Summary: Just a place to organize some of my fanart for some Coco fanfictions :D
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

During the quarantine months of 2020, I took to reading many wonderful Coco fanfictions from both Archive of Our Own and Fanfiction.net. I feel in love with a lot of stories, and was astonished at the amount of time, effort, and care that was put into creating them. While I am not particularly a writer myself, I’ve created this work to post some of my art for some of these fics. Please note, that the authors of the stories that are featured here have given their consent in allowing me to post this art.

As a disclaimer, I do NOT own “Coco” and am not associated with Disney or Pixar. This artwork is made purely for fun 😊.

In navigating through, you will find the title of the fanfiction, the author, a description of their story, and the art I’ve made for it. You’ll also notice that some of this art may be inspired by an existing movie poster, book cover, etc. I can’t say how frequently I’ll be able to post at the moment, but feel free to leave kudos and/or comments at any time if you like what you see!

~ hobbyartist01


	2. Chapter 2

Here is some cover art I did for a fanfiction titled [_“Down to Dust”_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333533/chapters/30521727) by Archive of Our Own user [Pengychan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan/works?fandom_id=18909096). It tells the post-canon story of Ernesto de la Cruz, as he finds an opportunity for revenge 8 years after his downfall through Cheque – a mute boy with ties to the Rivera family. Learning that Miguel's younger sister - Socorro - is trapped in the Land of the Dead, he decides to keep the boy with him in order to prevent a blessing home. However, Ernesto and the Riveras uncover the truth about Cheque's family history - and learn one big secret that changes them all. 

[An awesome black-and-white poster for Logan (2017) Noir](https://www.deviantart.com/ignaciorc/art/Logan-Noir-682741287) by deviantart user IgnacioRC was used as inspiration as well (mostly composition)!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is some cover art I did for their story [_“Leatherwing”_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447578/chapters/43702967) by Archive of Our Own user [BabyCharmander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/pseuds/BabyCharmander/works?fandom_id=18909096). It tells the story of Hector and a small, bat-like alebrije named Pizzicato who attempts to guide him during some of his roughest times in the Land of the Dead. Art is inspired by [_“The Silence of the Lambs”_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6/62/Silence3.png) book cover art!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is some cover art I did for a fanfiction titled [_“The Musician With Poison Tears”_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661118/chapters/31379028)by Archive of Our Own user [sweetipe08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiepie08/pseuds/sweetiepie08/works?fandom_id=18909096) (same on Fanfiction.net). It tells the story of _“Coco”_ in an Alternate Universe where Hector dies and, rather than go to the Land of the Dead, becomes Mexico City’s train station ghost for over 100 years. An older Miguel – with the help of his _primos_ Rosa and Abel – help Hector uncover the long-forgotten memories of the past, eventually coming to learn the truth about his death and family history.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is some cover art I did for a fanfiction titled _“The Liberties You’re Taking”_ by Archive of Our Own user death_frisbee. It tells the pre-canon story of Hector, as he and Ernesto eagerly pursue their shared dream of fame and fortune. Things for the two begin to take a turn when Hector meets Imelda – known as Santa Cecilia’s most reserved woman – and begins to reconsider his priorities in life. While he grows more accustomed to the idea of starting a family, Hector knows that Ernesto do whatever it takes to become famous… even if it means putting their friendship at risk. Art is inspired by the _“A Star is Born”_ (2018) poster!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is some cover art I did for a fanfiction titled _“With Our Arms Around Each Other”_ by Archive of Our Own user magicalcryptic. It tells the post-canon story of Hector and Imelda, as they both teach their granddaughter Victoria how to dance in preparation for an event. Along the way, they grow closer to each other, and slowly begin to rekindle their relationship. Art is inspired by the _“Crazy Rich Asians”_ (2018) poster!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is some cover art I did for the fic _“Like Bile”_ by BabyCharmander. In this story, certain instances remind Hector of the poisoned tequila glass that caused his early death. Art is inspired a bit by the “Happy Death Day 2U” teaser poster!


	8. Chapter 8

Here’s a fanfic poster I made for Toonsgirl27’s story “A Family Dysfunction”. It is a Coco AU where Miguel comes to learn that Ernesto de la Cruz was his great-great grandfather, only in name. The Riveras listen as Mama Coco explains the truth behind their family history, and the challenges that Mama Imelda and Papa Hector faced in life. Clockwise from the top are Hector and Imelda, Selene (daughter) and Indio (great-great grandson), Manuel (son) and Raul (great-great grandson), Ernesto, Mama Coco and the Riveras, Jose (son) and Josephina (great-great granddaughter), Clara (daughter) and Anita (great-great granddaughter). In the center is young Coco ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Here is some cover art I did for Archive of our Own user anotherweepingwoman's (also known as sethnakht) fic _“Pepita’s Window”_! Set at a point in the 1-year-later gap, Hector comes across an opportunity to potentially see Coco again through Pepita – Imelda’s fierce and magnificent alebrije who is able to easily cross between the living and dead worlds.


End file.
